bucketcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiladako Timeline
5,674 B.C. '''- A race of unidentified aliens create Kiladako-A1. A1 looks like a kind of prototype kiladako at the moment. '''5,670 B.C. - '''A1 destroys his creators and escapes. '''5,664 B.C. - Kiladako-A1 becomes an outlaw to the Galactic Empire. He spends 5 years evading their notice. 5,659 B.C. - '''Kiladako-A1 is finally captured. He is shut down and placed in storage for 500 years. '''5,159 B.C. - '''The first of many Galactic Wars. Lives are lost and the storage bay is blown to smithereens. The still dormant A1 lies among the rubble. As an act of desperation, a wounded soldier clears the rubble and brings A1 to life. Anyone would be kind of cheesed off if they were turned off for fifty years and imprisoned. Confused and angry, A1 kills the soldier and flies off into space. '''5,148 B.C.' - '''A1 has been floating through space for years, getting as far away from the Galactic Empire as possible. Finally, the last of his power cores burn out and he shuts himself down. '''4,223 B.C.' '- '''A1 crash-lands on a small planet after drifting through space for 925 years. He collects enough power to turn himself on again. He is severely damaged, so he sets to work repairing himself. '''4,222 B.C.' - A1 is fully functional once more. He looks around and realized he's crashed on a warm, "goldilocks" planet with plenty of life. He is fascinated, and he goes off to research it all. 4,215 B.C. '- A1 begins work on a small research lab for himself. He uses the raw materials on the planet to create a small dome-shaped building, plus some crude research tools. A1 is a learning robot, and he has discovered much since he was created. Now he is better, smarter, and stronger. '''4,112 B.C. '- A1 creates a Kiladako, which looks much like himself. He names it Kiladako-A2. It is the start of a great race of beings. '3,789 B.C. '- A1's laboratory is now massive, and the tools are now more advanced and better than ever. A1 upgrades himself and A2, and they begin work on a new project - to create many, many more kiladako. '3,500 B.C. '- The project finally finishes. A1 and A2 have created 100 Kiladako in nearly 3 centuries. All at the same time, they are brought to life. It is only the beginning for this great empire. '3,000 B.C. '- A deadly meteor hits the planet, wiping out most of the life on it. The laboratory is completely destroyed. Fortunately, half of the Kiladako survive including A1 and A2. The wreckage is too much, so they decide to start a new life on another planet. '2,834 B.C. '- Kiladako find a new planet and begin colonizing it. '2,500 B.C. '- The colony is flourishing. 100 more Kiladako are built - They are named "Generation B". '''1,783 B.C. - Kiladako set up a new colony on a nearby planet. First contact with intelligent life - The Teknitan. They are friends... At first. '1,500 B.C. '- 100 more Kiladako are built. Generation C. '1,245 B.C. - '''The Teknitan betray the Kiladako. 100-year war begins. '''1,145 B.C. '- The war finally ends, with no winner. Both races avoid contact with each other. '1,113 B.C. '- 100 more Kiladako are built to make up for the ones lost previously. Generation D. '1,000 B.C. '- Two more planets are colonized by Kiladako. New generations are needed to work there, so 300 Kiladako are built. Generations E, F, and G. '935 B.C. '- Kiladako finally fully master space travel. This gives them several advantages - It enables them to discover new forms of life on other planets, it will make colonizing easier, and they can discover more about space than ever before. To be continued...